Take a Chance on Me
by austifrosti
Summary: Quinn has a heart-to-heart with one of Rachel's dads and then she asks Rachel to take a chance.


**AN: I know… I disappeared for a long time. Work and life happen and it just takes it out of you. This just popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I thought I'd write and maybe it will get my creative juices flowing again This is my version of what I'd like to happen on Glee; of course I own nothing… I'm a little rusty, so be nice! Let me know what you think!**

Take a Chance on Me

"Quinn Fabray?! To what do I owe the pleasure? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Hello, Mr. Berry. How are you?" Quinn replied with a blush.

"I'm doing well. Please come in." Leroy said as he opened the door to his surprise guest.

"Did Rachel tell you we were planning on getting together tomorrow?" Quinn asked as Leroy led her into the living room.

"She did. She's very excited. She's been so busy with NYADA and Funny Girl wrapping up that Spring Break couldn't come fast enough." Leroy said as he sat in a leather chair opposite of Quinn on the couch.

"Yale has been that way too; all of my professors wanted to get one last exam in before we all left."

"I'm sure. Can I get you something to drink, Quinn? As you can see, Hiram isn't home from the airport with Rachel yet." Leroy asked as he pushed himself up from his chair.

"No thank you, sir. I actually wanted to talk to you." Quinn said motioning for Leroy to sit back down.

"What can I help you with, Quinn? Is everything alright?" Leroy knew something had to be wrong if his daughter's high school nemesis turned friend was sitting in his living room while Rachel was gone purposefully.

"I wanted to ask you something… I don't really know where to start…I…" Quinn looked down and started picking at the hem of her blue dress.

"Start wherever you want, Quinn. There's no pressure. Take your time." Leroy said as he leaned forward to listen to what Quinn had to say.

"I guess… I just want to start by saying I'm sorry." Quinn said softly.

"Sorry?" Leroy asked with confusion. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Quinn."

"Yes I do, sir. I apologized to Rachel and she forgave me a long time ago… But I never came to you and your husband and apologized for how I treated your daughter and your family. I need to do that now." Quinn said with conviction. "I can't imagine how hard it was for you to have Rachel come home in tears every day because of me. I'm sorry for how I ever treated her and I'm also sorry for how my father treated you and your husband. You are such a nice, caring family. You didn't deserve anything that was done to you and for that I am sorry." Quinn now had tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Quinn. Please don't cry." Leroy said as he grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the small table next to his chair. "You're right, my daughter forgave you long ago, but so did I and so did Hiram. You have been a good friend to Rachel since high school. She told us what you and Santana did for her when she was in her first year at NYADA… As for your father, those were his actions and not yours… You never have to be sorry for something he did. You are a better person than he is and we all see that, you need to as well." Leroy tentatively reached a hand across the void and grasped Quinn's empty hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry. That means so much to me." Quinn said as she wiped her eyes with the Kleenex given to her.

"Now Quinn, it's Leroy… Please." Leroy said with a light chuckle.

"Okay… Leroy. Thank you, seriously." Quinn said with a smile.

"Is there anything else, Quinn… Not that I'm trying to rush you out, but I feel like there's more."

"There is, actually… Ummm. I don't know how to ask this…" Quinn said getting nervous again.

"Just ask, Quinn. I promise that I won't be offended." Leroy said with a genuine smile.

"When… uh… When did you know that you were… you know…" Quinn asked leaving the question unfinished.

"Gay?" Leroy asked

"Yes sir. When did you know you were gay?" Quinn asked making eye contact.

"Well, I guess part of me always knew." Leroy said as he sat back in his chair. "As I look back at my life I can see all of these signs that I ignored at the time."

"When did you come out?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"I came out in college. I was terrified of who I was in high school, so I hid. Once I got to college, I met Hiram and he showed me that it was okay to let my walls down and be myself." Leroy said with a light smile.

"What did your parents say?" Quinn asked with rapt attention.

"They were unhappy, but the first time they met Hiram, they fell in love with him like I did." Leroy said as he looked at a picture of himself and his husband.

"Well… That's good." Quinn said with a sigh as she looked down.

"Quinn… Why are you asking me these questions? I'm not offended, I'm just wondering where all of this is coming from." Leroy asked as he leaned forward towards Quinn again.

"I guess… I umm… Mr. Berry… I think I'm gay." Quinn stuttered out.

"Quinn… Look at me please…" Leroy pried gently.

Quinn lifted her head and Leroy could see the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"I know. I've known for years. Ever since I first heard about you from Rachel." Leroy said as he took Quinn's hand.

"Y-you knew?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Yes I did. You know how I knew?" Leroy asked gently as Quinn shook her head in response. "I acted the exact same way in high school. I fell for a guy in my drama class and it scared me. It scared me so much so that I lashed out. I thought that if I could push him away then I wouldn't be attracted to him and I wouldn't be gay."

"That's how it was for me… Growing up, all I've ever known is that being gay is wrong and that gay people will burn in hell… I didn't want to be like that. But now that I've seen what the real world it like… What it really means to be gay… I know that I'm not wrong… I know that my dad was the one that was wrong." Quinn said all in one breathe.

"You're right… Your dad was wrong. There is nothing wrong with you being gay… And just so you know, Quinn… I approve." Leroy said with a wink.

"W-wwwhat?" Quinn stammered, her mouth flapping like a fish out of water.

"Quinn… The way you acted towards Rachel was the exact same way I acted towards Jimmy in high school. I saw myself in you. I approve of you for my daughter because I knew that once you came to terms with who you are, you would be the best person for my daughter." Leroy said with a smile.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Berry, but Rachel doesn't feel that way about me. I'm just a friend in her eyes and I've learned to be okay with that." Quinn replied with a sad look in her eye.

"You can't truly believe that, Quinn." Leroy said with a laugh. "Rachel spent 90% of her high school life trying to get your attention and acceptance. Besides, she has told Hiram and I that she thinks her sexuality is fluid… She's definitely attracted to you, Quinn." Leroy said with a smile.

Before Quinn could respond, the sound of the front door opening and Rachel's melodious laugh floated into the house.

"Daddy! We're home!" Rachel said as she walked through the front door and into her childhood home.

"In here, sweetheart." Leroy shouted as he stood from his seat.

"Quinn?! What are you doing here?!" Rachel gasped as she threw herself into the blonde's arms.

"Surprise." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear as she inhaled the scent of her favorite brunette.

"This is a surprise. I can't believe you're here. I didn't think I would see you until our lunch date tomorrow." Quinn said as she pulled back from Quinn, leaving her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm not staying long. I just wanted to say welcome home. I'm gonna head out and let you spend time with your dads." Quinn said with a smile as she picked up her keys from the couch.

"Nonsense, Quinn. We would love for you to stay for dinner." Hiram said as he joined the group in the living room.

"Please, Quinn. I want to hear all about Yale." Rachel asked with her sad eyes and pouty lips.

"Fine… You know I can't say no to that face." Quinn said with a groan.

"Yay!" Rachel said as she hopped up and down. "Let's go upstairs and talk while my dads make dinner." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"I see how it is!" Leroy shouted at the retreating figures.

"Hello, dear. I missed you." Hiram said as he pecked his husband on the lips. "What were you and Quinn talking about?"

"Just that you owe me 20 bucks." Leroy said with a chuckle.

"No way!" Hiram gasped.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"So, what were you and daddy talking about when I got here?" Rachel asked as she unpacked her bag.

"We were just catching up." Quinn said nonchalantly as she sat on Rachel's bed.

"Quinn… I pride myself on being able to read people. I've always been able to read you, so don't lie to me." Rachel said as she turned around and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Trying to do the Fabray eyebrow are you Berry? Not so scary on you." Quinn said with a giggle.

"Don't change the subject, Quinn." Rachel said as she walked up to the blonde perched on her bed.

"College Rachel is just as persistent as high school Rachel isn't she?" Quinn said sounding defeated.

"I am. What's wrong? Did my dad say something to upset you?" Rachel asked as she sat next to Quinn.

"No, he didn't. I came to ask him some questions and get some help." Quinn said as she picked at her blue dress again.

"Did he help?" Rachel asked.

"He did. He was very helpful." Quinn said with a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I do… It was what I was going to talk to you about tomorrow when we met… But I'm scared." Quinn said in a voice so soft that Rachel had to strain to hear.

"Please don't be scared, Quinn. I won't judge you… Or hurt you… I just want to help." Rachel said as she placed a hand on Quinn's thigh.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered.

"Girls… Dinner is ready." Leroy's voice floated through the brunette's door.

"We'll be right down, daddy." Rachel said as she turned to face the door. "We'll finish this after dinner, okay?" Rachel asked as she looked back to a petrified Quinn.

"Okay…" Quinn said as she nodded slightly.

"Okay." Rachel said with a smile as she stood up and began to walk towards her door.

"Rachel, wait." Quinn rose quickly and reached for the brunette's hand.

"What is it, Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she stood inches away from Quinn, their breasts pushed together due to their proximity.

"If I don't tell you now, I'll lose all of my courage." Quinn whispered.

"Tell me Quinn. Please don't be scared." Rachel implored soothingly.

"I'm… I'm gay, Rachel…For you…I…I…I mean… I'm gay… and I like you. Yeah. I'm gay and I like you. That's what I was talking to your dad about…" Quinn rushed everything out in one breathe, refusing to meet the brunette's eyes.

"Please look at me, Quinn." Rachel begged as she bent slightly at the knees so that Quinn's downcast eyes could meet her own.

"It's okay, Rach. You don't have to say anything. I accepted a long time ago that I would never be anything other than your friend. I'm lucky to even get that after how I treated you." Quinn said as tears welled up in her eyes for the second time that night.

"Quinn… Don't do that. I forgave you a long time ago. Don't beat yourself up for that. As for never being anything more than my friend… you're wrong about that." Quinn's eyes snapped up from their spot on the ground. "My dad told you about his high school crush, Jimmy?" Quinn nodded slowly. "He told me too the first day I came home crying because you had slushied me. Part of me always held out hope that you were acting the way my daddy did back then. I've always liked you, Quinn. I just didn't want to scare you away… I mean, we are just starting to build a good friendship. I didn't want to lose that." Rachel said with tears forming in her own eyes.

"Please don't cry, Rach." Quinn said as she cupped the girl's cheek with her right hand and used her thumb to stroke away the falling tears. "You're way too beautiful to cry."

"Quinn…." Rachel struggled to find the right words.

"I know, Rach. I've tried so hard to not mess up our friendship, but I can't deny how I feel anymore. I have feelings for you, Rach and I want us to try… If you want to, I want to try to be your girlfriend. I want to try to be your person; your shoulder to lean on; your go to when you're sad; the person who makes you laugh; the person who makes you happy. I want to be everything you'll let me be, Rach." Quinn said as both hands caressed Rachel's head.

"I want you to, Quinn. I want all of those things with you… I want to be those things for you too." Rachel whispered.

Quinn's eyes danced across Rachel's face. The blonde took in Rachel's expressive brown eyes, her cheeks glistening from arrant tears, her pearly white teeth taking her bottom lip in between them. Slowly Quinn leaned down and closed her eyes. The blonde paused and released a breath across the brunette's lips.

"Rachel." The blonde whispered.

Rachel closed her eyes and leaned up, connecting her lips with Quinn's. The air was stolen from her lungs as the feeling and taste of Quinn's lips assaulted her senses. Slowly, Rachel let her hands fall to Quinn's hips and pulled her body impossibly closer. She allowed her lips to part as the blonde's tongue begged for entrance.

The pair lost themselves in the kiss. Quinn's left hand cupped Rachel's jaw while her right hand fisted into chocolate locks. Rachel's tongue explored Quinn's mouth slowly; taking in every sound that she was able to pull from the girl. After several minutes of kissing the pair slowly pulled back. Quinn looked down to see the brunette's eyes shut tightly as if she was memorizing every second of their first kiss. Quinn ran her thumb across the girl's cheek until her eyes fluttered open. Mahogany eyes met a swirling green, taking the blonde's breath away. Rachel lifted up on her toes and pecked the blonde's forehead.

"Hi." The brunette said as she lowered herself back to her normal height.

"Hey there, beautiful." Quinn whispered as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"We need to go eat dinner." The brunette laughed.

"Yes we do… I need to thank your dad for helping me get the girl." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yes you do." Rachel said as she took the blonde's hand and led her out the door.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Two Years Later**

"Congratulations, baby." Quinn whispered as she embraced Rachel from behind.

"Quinn!" The brunette squealed as she turned in her girlfriend's arms.

"First you graduate from NYADA early, then you blow the crowd away on your opening night in Wicked… Is there anything you can't do?" Quinn said before kissing her girlfriend soundly.

"This coming from Yale's valedictorian and New York Times bestselling author, Quinn Fabray." Rachel said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Tonight is about you, love; not me… I have about five more seconds before your fathers, my mother, and all our high school friends come busting through that door." Quinn muttered before crashing her lips against Rachel's.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

It was one o'clock in the afternoon before Rachel's eyes fluttered open for the first time. Her head was lying peacefully against her girlfriend's chest. Rachel loved lazy days in bed with her girlfriend; they were few and far between with their busy schedules. Quinn's first novel had debuted at number 3 on the New York Times bestseller list and she was already starting on another. Rachel had been living at the theater rehearsing for her opening night on Wicked. All of her hard work had paid off because the preliminary reviews were glowing and she could not be happier. As she lifted her head she noticed that two hazel eyes were watching her.

"Good morning, beautiful." The blonde's husky voice pulled the brunette from her thoughts.

"Good morning, baby." Rachel replied softly as she pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when your head is on my chest." Quinn said as she ran her right hand through chestnut locks.

"You're such a charmer." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Just trying to get in your pants." Quinn said with a smirk before she flipped the pair over and hovered over the brunette.

"Well hello there." Rachel giggled as Quinn leaned down and started peppering kisses down her throat.

"You are so sexy. You know that?" Quinn husked as she nipped at Rachel's collarbone.

"Baby." Rachel gasped and ran her left hand through blonde locks, holding her to her collarbone.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Quinn asked as she kissed her way back to the brunette's lips.

"Make love to me baby." Rachel pleaded and pulled Quinn down for a deep kiss.

"As you wish." Quinn said before sitting up to remove her sleep shirt, exposing her naked torso to the brunette.

"So sexy." Rachel sighed in awe as Quinn knelt down and began to kiss her lover's tan, flat stomach through her shirt. "Take it off."

Quinn ran her hands up Rachel's sides under her shirt as she slowly kissed the skin that was exposed. Rachel reached down and tugged her shirt off as Quinn took her right nipple into her mouth and sucked. Rachel arched into the sensation and ran her right hand into Quinn's hair while the blonde slowly massaged the stiff peak with her tongue. Quinn slowly kissed her way to Rachel's left breast as her left hand took her mouth's place on the right.

"Baby… You're so good at this." Rachel gasped as the blonde made love to her chest.

Quinn looked up from her place on the brunette's body and winked before slowly kissing her way down the valley of her lover's breasts. Quinn loved the taste of Rachel's skin under her tongue and the sounds that she forced from her mouth. The blonde swirled her tongue in the brunette's belly button causing the girl above her to giggle.

"Baby… Come back up here." Rachel begged and pulled on the blonde's hair.

"Yes, baby?" Quinn asked as she kissed her way back up to the brunette's lips.

"I want us to come together." Rachel whispered as she cupped the blonde through her lace panties.

"Ugh… Okay baby." The blonde groaned before reaching her right hand into the brunette's black thong.

Rachel lifted her hips so Quinn could slide off her thong and then gripped her hands on her love's hips and pulled her panties off her creamy hips.

"You're so wet baby." The blonde gasped as she lowered herself between Rachel's spread legs.

"You feel so good." Rachel panted as she lifted her hips into the blonde's.

The pair began to buck their hips in rhythm with one another as they kissed languidly. The blonde's right hand went to the brunette's left breast and squeezed, causing the brunette to let out a shriek of delight. Rachel's right hand made its way between their bodies to rub the blonde's clit furiously. The blonde leaned down and began sucking on the spot behind Rachel's ear that always seemed to make her gasp. Hips began to thrust faster and faster, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of pants and skin slapping together. Rachel's left hand streaked down the blonde's back, leaving raised read trails in their wake. The blonde let her left hand support her weight as she lowered her hips into every thrust into Rachel's hand. Rachel brought her right hand up to the blonde's breasts and began to pinch the stiff nipples that dragged across her own. Quinn let out a primal growl into Rachel's ear at the action.

"Cum with me baby." Quinn panted into Rachel's ear.

"Quinn…. Quinn…QUINN!" Rachel screamed as she came all over the blonde's sex.

"Raaaaaach!" The blonde gasped as her clit vibrated and released all over her lover's pussy.

The blonde collapsed on top of the brunette and nuzzled her nose into her neck; breathing in her favorite scent. The brunette slowly ran her right hand through the blonde's hair, massaging her lover's scalp with her blunt fingernails. The brunette loved it when the blonde let her hold her. Quinn usually liked to be the holder, the protector, but every now and then she would let the brunette be the protector and hold her close. After several minutes, the blonde lifted her left arm to the bottom drawer of her bedside table. After a few seconds of rummaging to the bottom of the deep drawer, the blonde found what she was looking for, closed the drawer, and brought her hand back to her body under the covers, all without the brunette being able to see what she was holding.

"Whatcha got there, baby?" Rachel asked as she scratched the blonde's scalp.

"Well, my dear…. I have something for you." Quinn said with a giggle as she propped her chin on Rachel's sternum.

"I gathered that much. Can you tell me what it is?" Rachel asked with excitement.

"Well… First I have to get situated." Quinn said as she pulled herself to a plank position, elbows resting on either side of the brunette's torso while she hovered slightly over her.

"Better?" The brunette asked cheekily.

"Yes." The blonde replied before leaning down to peck the girl's lips. "Now, would you like to know what you got?"

"Please." The brunette said with an exaggerated nod.

"Well, Miss Berry. What I have for you is something very special; something that I've had for a while now. I've been trying to figure out the perfect moment to give it to you. I was going to give it to you last night, but I wanted us to be alone and I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda nervous." Quinn said with a blush.

"Baby, you should know by now not to be nervous when it comes to me." Rachel said as she cupped the blonde's right cheek.

"I know and I love you so much for that. I love you for so many reasons. You are my first real love, Rachel. You are the first person that I can be myself around completely and not be afraid that you won't like it or will judge me for it. You make me feel safe. You make me feel protected and loved and cherished like I've never felt before. You are my rock. You're there for me whenever I'm sad and missing Beth. You're there whenever I'm mad about my asshole father and what he did to me for so long. You're there for me whenever I lose my words and get stuck at writing. You're there for me as my biggest fan whenever I do the smallest thing. You make me feel whole. I know that is so cheesy and cliché but it's true. You make me feel like I have everything in the world. You make me feel like I can do anything. You are my everything, Rachel Barbara Berry. Will you allow me the great honor of being able to call you my wife? Will you marry me?"

As Quinn finished her speech, Rachel had tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes." Rachel whispered with a huge smile. "A million times, yes. I love you so much baby."

Quinn opened the small box to reveal a 2 carat diamond ring with another half carat and sapphires filling in the white-gold band. Quinn took Rachel's left hand in her own hands and slowly slid the ring onto the love of her life's finger.

"I love you, beautiful." Quinn whispered reverently.

"I love you too, Quinn."


End file.
